The Kings
by DragonFire09
Summary: What has happened to Merlin? In the space of a day he changes and no one knows what troubles the young warlock. After witnessing this dangerous behavior, Arthur, Gaius, Gwaine and Lance all set out to banish Merlin of his miseries.
1. Chapter 1- Blood

**Discalmer: i dont own merlin...we all know that**  
**This is my first fanfic i have written so please dont be too harsh. I have read Merlin fanfic so muc that it is probley in the 4 figures lol. Any my story and i hope u enjoy.**

Arthur walked up the stairs to the physicians chambers, as he walked in and Gauis was making a potion. Arthur speedily walked up to him.

'Gauis we have to do something about merlin' Arthurs voice was dry and filled with worry.

'I am aware of that Arthur, but...' Gauis's replied reluctantly. His eyes were red fro the lack of sleep from worrying about Merlin, he was like a son to Gauis and he never wanted for any harm to come to the boy but Merlin did make it difficult for him.

'BUT WHAT! he disappeared for hours on end at night and when he comes back at god know what time! he is sometimes covered in blood and i know it is not his own. Gaius..I'm worried, Merlin is my Friend and seeing him like this...i just don't know what to do and that scares me'' Arthur turned his back to Gaius not wanting him to see the pain on his face.

FLASHBACK ( 9 days ago )  
Gauis was in his chambers, he was sat down looking at the door, waiting from Merlin to return. The physician knew that this was not like Merlin, he was a good boy, admittedly he was clumsy and has had a tendency to talk back but he always tried. Two hours past and Merlin had still not returned.

Gauis was beginning to tire of waiting for the boy and was considering going to bed but suddenly Merlin came though the door and slammed it to fast for Gaius to register. Merlin was leaning against the door while looking directly at his Mentor.

Gauis stood up.

'ohh my boy, what happened to you!' Gauis was shocked from the sight of Merlin.

Merlin was covered in blood, he had a large cut from the top right of his head to his right ear which kept bleeding down and around his eye. There were other little cuts scattered around his face and neck. They seemed that thy had almost healed due to the fact they were like little silver lines and unlike the large angry red one by his eye.

'It's nothing...it will heal by tomorrow when i use a healing spell, u don't have to worry. Merlin spoke in a emotionless tone about to walk past Gaius.

IT'S NOTHING! YOU ARE INJURED AND COVERED IN BLOOD' Gauis shouted in concern.

'most of it is not my blood, so don't worry' Merlin replied back immediately in a venomous voice

Gauis was taken back by that statement, had marlin been attack by Bandits? no, Merlin would have been able to fight them off without getting a scratch on him.

'Who's blood is it Merlin? where have you been to get..' He gestured at Merlin's head where the large cut was, Gaius could not finish the sentence because it was to painful for him to even speak.

'There are some things you should not concern yourself with, so if I were you I would stop asking questions or you could get hurt...so let that be a warning to you' Merlin walked past his mentor into his room and shut the door with a strong force. Gauis stood alone in the room.

_'what did he mean by getting hurt?_ _and where the hell did he go?_' The man thought to himself

'_I have to tell Arthur, for Merlin sake'_

_END FLASH BACK_

**Heads up, next three chapter are better then this :) this was a kind of draft.**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2- I'm sorry

**hey again everyone, im surprised at how many people followed my story in one day. well i think this is a decent piece of work and i hope you enjoy.**

Merlin was sat in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed, he was staring at the floor. A crimson pile of blood surrounded him, it was beginning to dry and stain the floor from how long it had been sitting there.

Merlin hoped that Gaius would not open the door, he did not want his mentor to see what he had done. He wished, he wished that he could tell someone what was happening, Gaius, Arthur, Gwaine, anyone! but that was something he knew he could not. If he did the consequences would be something Merlin could not live with...he would kill himself, he could not deal with that pain again.

''I'm sorry...i'm so sorry'' Merlin spoke with a single tear falling from his Eye.

The blood on the floor did not belong to Merlin.

There was a body on the floor, inches away from Merlin. A male who had been stabbed in the heart twice, there hair was red from the dried blood. The dead mans eyes were looking directly at Merlin, they were filled with fright and anger even in death.

''Dont look at me like that'' Merlin said pleadingly

''You knew about my life, and i could not risk you telling Uther. I never wanted to kill you but i had no choice...they make me do things...act like someone else who is not me. I cant control it'' Merlin was said looking directly in the Mans eyes as he picked up a knife with one hand.

The man's fingers were twitching and then he blinked.  
''you...a-are...th..the..'' the man said in a whisper, he could barely even breath let alone speak.

Merlin raised the knife that was dripping blood above his head with both hands and pushed down, stabbing into the man heart again. The man had died.

''please forgive me'' Merlin began to shake and bought his hands to cover his face

''WHY, WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!'' Merlin screamed into his hands, all he wanted to do was to protect people.

Gaius had heard the scream and had rushed to Merlin's door and knocked on the door with a great force.

''MERLIN! Merlin what wrong! what happened!'' Gaius spoke in concern and worry.

Merlin quickly turns to the door and put both hands on it to stop his mentor from entering if he was to open the door. His hands were still shaking from what he had done not seconds ago, this make it hard to grip any part of the door.

''It nothing, i just dropped a book on the floor, i'm always doing that..dropping things'' His voice was shaky

''you should be more careful, they can break easy'' Gaius knew that the book thing was an out and out lie but the boy seemed in enough pain. Gaius knew him and Arthur had to stick to the plan, however hard it was for Gaius to hear Merlin's screams of pain and frustration.

Gaius walked away from the door slowly and went over to his bed.

Merlin slowly let go of the door as soon as he was sure Gaius had gone.

Merlin froze when he saw what was on the door.


	3. Chapter 3- The tower wall

**It so amazing how many people have viewed my story in two days! maybe i should write some more after this? what do you think? anyway, may not be as good at the second chapter but here it is.**

**Also the story-line might not make to much sense right now but it should all make sense in the next chapter.**

''Hey, have you seen Merlin around here?'' Gwaine asked the Guard in an impatient tone.

''Yes sire, he went up to the tower wall'' Replied the Guard.  
''Why would Merlin be up there?'' Lance questioned.

''How am i supposed to know!'' Gwaine walked over to Lance a gently hit his shoulder ''come on then''

Gwaine and Lance began walking to the other side of Camelot to the tower wall.

The sun was setting on Camelot with filling the sky with a burnt orange colour wih red undertones.

''I dont understand why Arthur asked us to keep an eye and Merlin and make sure he does not leave Camelot at night, its not as if we can watch him at night'' Said Lance.

''Princess probably has his frilly dress in a twist...or maybe he is having a mental breakdown'' Laughed Gwaine.

''I think he is just worried about Merlin...Hey, Gwaine...have you noticed anything different about Merlin?''Lance asked causley.

''What do you mean? his hair? His clothes?''Gwaine replied clearly trying to avoid the question.

''You know what i mean, He barely talks to us anymore, he never laughs, or smiles. The other day Arthur set himself to be made fun of but Merlin said nothing...he was like...like...the perfect servant! There is something wrong with him, and it worries me'' Lance stated in a concerned tone.

''THANKS GOD!'' Gwaine shouted in relief.

''YOU HAPPY ABOUT THAT!' Lance said in shock.

''NO,no,no, I though that i was the only one who noticed the changes in Merlin. I didn't tell anyone because I thought maybe I was making connections that were not there'' Gwaine admitted.

The two knights had made it to the tower, and opened the door. The stone steps spiraled up and around a large stone pillar located in the middle of the tower, The windows in the Tower illuminated the burnt orange of the sky thought the tower. The sounds of the towns people below echoed though the stone structure making it sound like ghosts within. Gwaine and Lance began making there way up.

''So it is agreed, we talk to Arthur in the morning?'' Lance said softly.

''Yeah'' Gwaine said in a whisper.

They both walked the rest of the way up in silence. They came to the door at the top of the stone building which leads out to the Wall, Lance slowly opened the door.

''Merlin you there?'' Lance questioned.

Seconds after the question Lance froze in place and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

''Lance, hello? are you gonna move or...oh my god!'' Gwaine pushed past Lance and ran over to Merlin.

Merlin stood on the very edge of Camelots wall as he was looking down at the town below.

''Merlin'' said Gwaine in the calmest tone possible not wanting to alarm Merlin ''Can you tell us why its looks like you're going to jump off the wall?'' Lance walked over ready to take over the conversation since Gwaine was being a bit to blunt with a possible suicidal Merlin.

''Things'' he replied instantaneously.

''O-okay, can you tell us what 'things' you are doing Merlin? and do maybe want to come down here, it is dangerous up there'' Lance tried to hide his pleading tone.

''Dangerous, yes, I could fall and die if I was so much as loose my balance'' Merlin spoke in a tone of realization. Lance mentally hit himself for giving Merlin that idea.

''I glad we agree on that'' Gwaine spoke up ''so why dont you do that before it happens mate''

''Not yet'' Merlin replied to the knights disappointment.

Lance walked past Gwaine and walked close to Merlin so if he was going to...do something like jump, he might have a chance of catching him.

''So why don't you tell us what 'stuff' your doing'' spoke Lance.

''i cant'' said in a bitter voice ''you would not understand'' Merlin took a sharp breath as if to keep himself from crying.

Gwaine and lance looked at each other not knowing how to react to what there friend had just said.

''...Merl-'' Gwaine was cut off.

**Im not sure how much longer im gonna keep Merlin's secret a secret from all you guys lol. best to keep reading :D**

**A big thank you to all you guys who have followed and faved the story :D**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4- The door

**Yay this story is not doing to bad if i say so myself :) I got my first review, so thanks for that and all the people who have Followed and Faved my story, it means a lot. Enjoy!**

One day after the wall incident.

Arthur, Gaius, Lance and Gwaine were in Arthur's chambers and were stood around a large wooden table. The table was filled with Arthur's paper work, being a prince was no easy job.

''Gaius'' Arthur said while looking at him ''Tell Lance and Gwaine what happened with Merlin 3 days ago'' his voice rather demanding. Gwaine and Lance looked at each other realizing that Merlin had most likely done something to Gaius that might have been simler to the Tower wall incident.

''A few nights ago I was waiting for Merlin to come home in the middle of the night, but when he eventually did...he was covered in blood'' spoke Gaius, Gwaine's breath hitched at the image. ''I was worried about what had happened to him so I asked him where he had been and why he was covered in blood. Gaius took a deep breath ''M-Merlin said that...most of it was not h-his blood...and that if I was to keep asking questions, that i could get hurt'' Gaius looked away from the knights not wanting to make eye contact in his weak state.

Gaius thought to himself '_Should i have told them about the boys injuries? no, i cant do that that could reveal Merlin's knows that would make everything 100 times worse and complicated. Life would be so much more easy if Magic was not outlawed'. _

Arthur's hands were on the table and after Gaius had told the other knights what had happened he looked down at the table closing his eyes and letting his head drop, he longed for the days when Merlin was well...Merlin, a happy idiot which called Arthur a Prat as often as possible, Arthur smiled to himself at the thought.

''Arthur...there is also something else that happened two days ago'' Arthur's head shot up ''what! why didn't you tell me!'' He spoke in a loud voice.

''I was afraid of what could happen to Merlin, he is like my son and I was scared'' Gauis said in a regretful tone.

''We understand Gaius, can you tell us what happened?'' Lance spoke up, not wanting Arthur to start arguing with the physician. Arthur returned to looking at the table not wanting to loose control of his temper.

''Yes. Well I was in my chambers sat at the table doing some research'' Gauis began to explain ''then i heard Merlin talking but there was no-one in his room, so then i tried to listen to what he was saying, all i understood was 'They make me act like someone i'm not' and 'forgive me'. Silence filled the room like a thick smoke.

''Then'' the physician continued ''He shouted 'why does this always happen' that's when i ran to the door. but when I did...there was a strong sent that filled the air which made me feel sick to my core'' stated Gaius.

''What was it?'' Questioned Gwaine in a dreaded voice. There was a long moments silence before he answered.

''Blood... I asked Merlin what was wrong and he just said that he dropped a book and that's why he shouted...'' said Gaius.

''huh'' Arthur gave a short dry laugh ''cant even lie in a situation like that...is that all?

''I'm afraid not, I knew not to open Merlin's door because i could tell his hands were on the door ready to stop me.'' Gaius took another breath ''So i just left him and walked to my bed, there was nothing i could do, no matter how much i wanted to. About an hour later I heard Merlin open the door of his room and just walk out, he was going to fast for me to catch up to him...I thought since Merlin left that i should take a look in Merlin's room to see if i could find any clues to why he was acting like his...but i found something...t-that i wish i hadn't''

''Gaius, what did you find'' Arthur's voice was authoritative and stern.

''I-It was on his door...written on this door was '_come, you are needed_' the message was in blood...but suddenly the message vanished right before my eyes, no trace left'' Gaius looked directly at Lance and Gwaine.

''Magic...that was the work of magic'' Arthur hissed.

''I believe so, my lord'' There was no point in the physician hiding it any longer.

''Do you think Merlin knew this?!'' Spoke Arthur. Lance looked at Gaius, they both knew that Merlin had magic and did not want the Prince to find out since they did not know the consequence Merlin could face.

''I don't think so, Merlin is my best mate but hes not the sharpest sword'' Gwaine interjected attempting to keep Merlin from any magic charges.

Gwaine thought to himself '_Why would Merlin be connected? naa!, he cant be. Why is Arthur trying to make a connection to Merlin and magic just because he has a magic door. Camelots princess has no faith in his friends. We all know Merlin has changed these last few days but Isn't Merlin and magic a bit of a leap?'_  
'_...or maybe not..._'

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Dragon

**This story is not doing to bad :D A big thanks to all the people who Followed, Faved and Reviewed, It means a lot. Enjoy!**

The stars above shine like fairy's in the night lighting up the sky with there pure white. The trees are surrounding the field as if to protect it from any danger that might become it. The grass is a dark green colour that stands tall like soldiers on a battle field. In the middle of this Merlin.

''O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo" Merlin shouted into the sky, his voice echoing though the forest. Merlin stood there for a number of moments not taking his eye off the sky, watching and waiting for living fire to come to his call. After about 5 minutes a large dragon appears from beyond the trees, he lands in front of Merlin with his great wings spread either side of him to soften the landing.

''Young warlock, I feel we need to talk, would you not agree?'' Killgarrah spoke to Merlin in an old but truthful tone. Merlin turned away and began pacing.

''Do not feel you lecture me whenever you feel like it'' Merlin hissed ''I only called you because I need your advise, are we clear on that'' Merlin looked at the great dragon for conformation.

''Very well young warlock, but you cant hide from it forever'' Said Killgarrah, Merlin grunted at his statement.

''I'M NOT HIDING FROM ANYTHING!'' Merlin shouted in a fit of rage. Killgarrah was nothing less then shocked from Merlin's outburst.

''Merlin, you need to breath. your other side is trying to dominate but you must not let it, do you understand'' The dragon said looking directly in Merlin's eyes, trying to read the emotion on his face. Merlin nodded his head in reply.

''I-it's...'' Merlin put his hands on top of his head in frustration grabbing at his hair ''Its...just, why does all of this happen to me, Killgarrah? The whole Emrys thing, my other side and...the other thing...'' Merlin stated reluctantly. Merlin again began to pace at a much faster pace then before.

''Merlin, why do you not speak your secret?'' said the great dragon.  
''I cant risk someone finding out'' He replied immediately to defend himself.

'' young warlock I believe that that you are afraid'' Stated the great dragon. Merlin looked at killgarrah while he talked ''You afraid that your secret will bring harm to those who you love''.

Merlin turned to look at Camelot, the large stone walls that kept the towns people safe and secure, the castle which stood tall in pride, The flags of Red and gold shining below the stars of hope.

''This thing...that I am, it could hurt them. I don't know what I am capable of when i'm like that, I could loose control'' spoke Merlin. Killgarrah walked towards Merlin to stand next to him.

''While i'm afraid that is true, they will find out eventually and if they find out...when yo-'' The great dragon was cut of abruptly by Merlin.  
''They wont!'' The warlock insisted ''I wont let them find out, I wont be able to live with myself if they do'' Merlin dropped to his knees and lowered his head to avoid the dragons piercing gaze. There was a monuments silence before Killgarrah spoke again.

''Merlin, they already know something has changed about you, remember yesterday when you were on the tower wall'' Merlin breath hitched at the memory ''Lance'a'lot and Gwaine thought that you were going to jump off the wall and try and end it all, but then out of no where you began shouting about your 'poisoned destiny' and 'eternal life'. They know something is wrong with you and are not going to stop until they find out what it is'' Said Killgarrah.

''I lost control I will admit that but...but, God! I don't know what to say! Do you want me to just...show them? because i'm not going to, so just get that into your head, okay?!'' Merlin began pleading with him ''I cant deal with all this, and the worst thing is that there is no way out of it, this is who I am but it is killing me inside''.

''Very well young warlock, it seems that I cant change your mind. But I ask this of you, I am sorry I never told you about it so please forgive me'' Merlin slowly lifted his head to look at the Dragons eyes which were are gold as the sun.

''...I-I forgive you...for not telling me who I was...'

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Confrontation

**Right two things, fanfic has been on the blink which is making it hard to upload new chapters because it wont let me on the publish option. Two, I'm back at sixth form so I will be updating about every two day, three max. Thanks to all the people who faved, followed and reviewed. enjoy! (my longest chapter)**

In the throne room a clear blue light streams though the open windows, the large stone floor cold from the cold breeze of Camelot. A throne stand proud at the end of the hall, a throne of red and gold. A large dark wood table stands tall within the empty hall of the castle.

Arthur, Lance and Gaius are stood in the throne room stood around the large wooden table, all three men are looking at the door waiting for Merlin to come through.

''Arthur i must insist that this is not the best plan of action'' Said Gaius turning his head to Arthur.

''Just want to point out'' spoke Arthur as he folded his arms and turned his head to look Gaius and then back to the door ''there cant be a plan of action if the person it involves, IS NOT HERE''

''Gwaine or Merlin'' Lance said jokingly.

''Now that you point it out where is Gwaine?'' Arthur said looking around the room to check that Gwaine was not sitting on the throne or something like that.

''He's at the tavern'' Gaius and Lance said at the same time. Gaius raised his eyebrow towards Lance and gave a light smile to him. Lance was amused by this and gave a quite laugh but stopped as soon as he looked at Arthur's expression of irritation. There was a long moments silence in the throne room. After about 3 minutes the doors opened to reveal Merlin walking towards them. All of the men remained silent until Merlin had reached the end of the table.

''Merlin...a take seat'' Spoke Arthur as he walks towards Merlin pulling out the chair. Arthur carried on walking and stood next to Lance on the left side of the room. Merlin looked at his mentor knowing that this was a confrontation, but took a seat despite this fact knowing there was no way out of the situation.

''Merlin, we need to talk'' Lance said gently.

''Oh no, you breaking up with me Lance?'' Said the warlock in a sarcastic tone, He lifted his arm on top of the chair arm and started to brushing his hands though his hair while looking out one of the windows. Gaius began walking towards Merlin and stopped when he was by the chair.

''This is series, don't start acting like that!'' stated Arthur, Merlin made no response, he continued looking out the window playing with his dark raven hair.

''Tell us where you have been going at night Merlin, please'' Lance stepped in, his voice was pleading with his friend.

''Around the bend?'' He responded in an emotionless voice still avoiding eye contact with the three men.

''I SAID THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES! God, Merlin!'' Arthur turned his back on his friend in frustration. Arthur began to slowly walk away and in the direction of the where the throne was standing with his hands on his head.

''...This seems like the perfect time, you seem rather tense...'' Said Merlin as he lowered his head and also lowered his hand to cover his eyes. Merlin's voice was not sarcastic but reluctant as if he was trying to stop himself from saying it.

''Merlin, just don't'' Gaius demanded knowing how Arthur felt.  
Merlin turned to look his mentor in the eyes but after a few seconds he looked away again moving his in front of a mouth, Merlin's hand began to slightly treble.

''Merlin?'' Lance questioned in concern. Arthur turned to look at Merlin and saw his hand shaking and eyes beginning to water, he walking to his friend at a fast pace to find out what is wrong.

''Merlin? whats wrong?'' Gaius questioned as he lowered himself down to his wards level. A three of the men were stood around where Merlin was sitting. Merlin used his other hand to push his right hand down to the chair arm and cover it to stop is from shaking.

''I-its nothing...jus-'' Merlin attempted to say but was cut off by Arthur's voice.

''That was not nothing, you looked like you were in pain. Are in injured?'' lance interjected looking at Merlin's hand. There was a hitch in Merlin's breath which indicated that he was.

''Let me a take look'' Gaius told Merlin but he began shaking his head in response.

''For God sake! let him take a look at your hand! this is no time for acting like an...IDIOT!'' Spoke Arthur in a frustrated voice.

Straight after the prince spoke Merlin leaned forward in pain and grabbed his hair so hard he began to bleed, his face was hidden between his arms. Merlin began to scream.

''MERLIN!'' they shouted in panic.

''ITS HURTS, WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HURT!'' The warlock shouted in pain, he dug his finger nails further into his skull drawing more blood.

''Lance grab his arm keep it on the arm'' Gaius ordered to stop Merlin from hurting himself further. Both Gaius and Lance were holding Merlin's arms on each chair arm, his hands and arms began to shake more violently then before.

''MERLIN! WHATS HAPPENING!?'' shouted Arthur, pleading with his friend so he knew how to help him.

''LET GO!'' Merlin shouted in anger ''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' Merlin shouted in pain once again ''NO!, Get out!'' he shouted once again. All three men looked at each other with confusion, was Merlin shouting at himself? having an argument with himself?

''You need to let go of me'' Merlin said as calmly as possible while gritting his teeth. He turned to look into Arthur's eyes ''Please, trust me'' Arthur did not know how to respond and just looked at Merlin.

Merlin's arms stopped shaking and turned into a small tremor once again. Lance looked at Gaius for the conformation that it was okay to let go, Gaius gave him a small nod and he released Merlin's arm. As soon as he did Merlin ran from the chair and out the doors as fast as he could. Lance was about to go chase after him but Arthur stopped him.

''Don't, let him run'' Spoke Arthur is a shaky voice most likely still in shock.

About 1 minute after Merlin left Gwaine walked in through the doors. They all looked at him in irritation.

''OH, that was now?!'' Gwaine asked in a high pitched voice in a slight bit of panic. Arthur closed his eyes for a few second in annoyance.

''Tonight, we follow Merlin...all of us'' Stated the prince as he looked at each of them.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7- Not the plan

**Hello again, just wanna say that the nxt chapter might take a little longer to write because of what happens in it. Anyway thanks to everyone who followed faved and reviewed :) . I did not think this chapter was gonna be good at all but i think it gets better towards the end. Enjoy!**

''Amazing plan, princess. '_Lets follow Merlin and see where he goes at night, but lets also all of us lose conciseness at the same time and go in a cell with nope of any one finding us' _nice going'' Gwaine mocked while slowly clapping his hands.

Gwaine, Arthur, Lance and Gaius were all locked in a cell. The cell is ice cold, the walls and floor are made from black rock, there is no window to shine light though the impenatrable wall, making any prizners loose sense of any time. The door shows the only source of light down the long hallway which just carries on into the abyss, The door is made of no metal they had ever seen, the door made of a shining white metal which was almost glowing in the darkness of pity and diaspear.

''Gwaine, you know this was not Arthurs falt'' Stated Lance as he stood up to touch the magic bars waerly. Gwaine acknowledged this and looked at Arthur with his arms folded across his chest, he gave a nod to his prince so he knew that he did not blame him.

''Gaius...have you ever seen anything like this before'' Lance asked the physision while touching the bars. Gaius walked over to where Lance was standing which did not take long because they were all in a relatively small cell.

''I'm afraid not, but it is clear that this is the work of magic'' Informed Gaius. They all returned to where they were sitting on the floor but Arthur remained in the corner of the room stood up facing the black stone with his hand covering his mouth, thinking.

''I think Merlin knows we are down here'' Stated the prince as he turned around to face the other men, he lowered his hand down from his mouth.

''What are you talking about? I know Merlin has 'Changed' but this is a little far fetched dont you think?'' Questioned Lance looking at him from the floor. Gaius looked puzzled at the statement, he agreed with Lance that Merlin had changed but to go as far to put all three men in a cell in God knows where and then keep them in with Magic jail bars, was a little odd but then again Merlin had never been the most predictable person.

''Think about it, we were following Merlin, we were able to see him as we walked though the woods but somehow we lost him'' spoke Arthur.

**Flashback**

**''How could we loose him!'' Arthur rasised his voice in annoyence as he trekked though the forest. **

**''Arthur, i would suggest that you keep your voice down in case Merlin is near by'' Suggested Gaius even though it was more of an order.**

**All four of the men were walking though the woods in the dead of night, Arthur was at the front of the line, second Gaius, then Lance and Gwaine. They had searched for close to an hour but none of them were the type to give up. **

**''Wait!'' Whispered the prince as he lifted his hand to signal them to stop ''I found something'' Arthur bent down to take a closer look at what was on the floor. **

**''Its a foot print but...'' Arthur began wearily. **

**''but what?'' Gwaine questioned in dread as he walked forward to take a look. **

**''Well...it belongs to Merlin...but it's facing the other way to where he was walking. Arthur turned his head to look at the men but saw one that was not expected, he slowly stood up looking into the distance. Gwaine, Lance and Gaius were puzzeled by this but then turned around to see what he was looking at. There stood Merlin not 10 feet away from them, he just looked at then as still as a statue but something was off about him. The warlock had a slight smile on his face while looking at them.**

**End flashback**

''He had that look on this face, of...contentment'' Gwaine said, the memory sending shivers down his spine. All of a sudden, they floor began to vibrate and the magic bars began to glow a blinding white light which seemed to now extend to the other side of the cell.

''Whats happening!' Shouted Arthur as he fell to his knees.

The light filled the entire cell, to the point where white the only thing they could see. After a few seconds the light dimmed. They were no longer in the cell, they were all on there Knees looking down at the floor, which seemed to be grass? they could not be sure since they found it hard to see. They could hear the voices of people, but were not able to make out what they were saying. They all knew that they were outside because they could feel a slight breeze on there skin. Arthur was the first to look up from the floor and as he did he spoke  
''..no...'' he spoke in disbelief.

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	8. Chapter 8- King

**Hello again, this chapter took a bit longer but i wanted it to be good, and i hope it is because i really want it to be. My friend with really curly hair helped me a bit on this so thank you. Hope this lives up to expectation, i really do. Enjoy!**

He looked down at the floor as he plunges himself into his throne, Merlin relaxes as a surge of energy fills his body. Looking up slowly until his hunched over body is in the normal upright position, Merlin gives Arthur a wicked smile. As he sniggers to himself, his crystal throne starts to glow a turquoise green illuminating his skin making him look slightly alien. He began fondling the Pendant around his neck between his fingers, Merlin crosses his legs and flicks his hair which gleamed as white as newly fallen snow.

''Hello all'' Merlin said in a menacing tone, he tilted his head mockingly to Arthur.

''M-Merlin...your...'' Arthur attempted to speak but the word got stuck in his throat as he looked at his man-servant.

''King! yes...King of magic to be more precise'' Merlin chuckled ''its a nice title, got a nice ring to it don't you think''.

''wha-How?'' Arthur questioned unbelieving the sight before him. He turned his head to look at the other 3 men that were unconscious, he attempted to move his hands to check if they were all okay but they were tied together with some sort of silver chain.

''Its a VERY long story which i might tell you...or I might not, try and catch me on a good day'' Merlin leaned forward clapping his hands ''but wait'' Merlin spoke in realization as he looked up ''I don't like you, so don't try and catch me...because that might end badly...yeah''.

Merlin flinged his legs up in the air, he kicks back hauling himself out of the throne, almost trotting to Arthur he sided down on the cold shining floor to kneel in front of the Prince of Camelot, Merlin extended his arm towards Arthur.

''awww, Is little prince Arthur in shock?'' He asked as he grabbed his chin and forced the prince to make eye contact with him. Arthur looked into Merlin eyes, instead of the usual ocean blue they were a molten Gold, making the Warlock look authoritative and powerful. Arthur shock his head to move Merlin hand away.

''I don't understand'' Arthur spoke while his hardening gaze on Merlin, The King gave a dry laugh to his 'Masters' confusion.

Standing up, Merlin walked away from the Prince towards a large marble pillar, he spun himself around on the smooth light gray surface of the floor but stopped himself when he heard Lance and Gaius awaking.

''Lance! glad you could join us! and Gaius...not so glad...sorry'' Merlin said with glee, as he trotted towards the knight, his hair flowing back and pendant bouncing off his chest. Lance looked up at Merlin groggily but was promptly shocked awake.

''Merlin'' Gaius said under his breath.

The warlock have a slight wave to his mentor ''Hello!, had a nice nap? me and Arthur were having a nice conversation about...well, me'' Merlin said smugly ''lets catch you up, I am the king of Magic, and i have a really nice crystal throne with glows when i sit on it'' Merlin said turning his head quickly, breaking his gaze from Gaius, he galloped up the steps to his throne and sat back in his original position, legs crossed and leaned back, he titled his head to he was able to twist his hair around his finger.

''So...what now? because i'm very bored'' Merlin said waving his hands in the air ''with all this.''

''Merlin, what happened to you to make you like this!'' Arthur shouted to the warlocks surprise. Merlin's breath hitched when the Prince spoke.

''This is me Arthur, the_ real_ me, I have a kingdom and subjects, i am the most powerful warlock to live, not some helpless serving boy'' Merlin replied in a venomous tone as leaned forward to look at Arthur.

''Merlin...stop this, please, i know you and this person you are now'' Gaius raised his hand to point to his ward ''is not the person i see in front of me''. Merlin looked away from any eye contact and moved his gaze towards the floor. His arms began trembling, Merlin swung out of his seat and lifted his hands to his snow hair and gripped it in pain.

''SHUT UP!'' Merlin shouted as he walks towards a large marble pillar ''YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!'' Merlin began hitting his hands against his head with great force. All of a sudden Merlin fell to his Knees and swung his arms up to touch the pillar to stop himself from falling, he looked down at the floor panting. The three men looked at Merlin in concern, this was a long silence until Merlin spoke.

''...I'm sorry...'' Merlin breathed heavily, he began to push himself up with struggle ''Y-You need to go'' Merlin slowly walked over to the men clutching his shirt in pain.

''Merlin? Merlin what just happened!'' Lance questioned in desperation knowing they had little time left to talk to the Warlock. Lances eyes followed Merlin until he got a reply.

''I will explain late-AHHHH'' Merlin shouted in pain struggling to walk the rest of the way over to the men. They were all taken back by Merlin's scream, Arthur head shot over to look at Gaius to see if the physician's knew if there was anything they could do to help but he knew he hope was false. Merlin fell to his knees again in front of his friends, he placed one hand on his shirt where is heart was and extended the other.

''MERLIN! DON'T'' Gaius shouted in desperation knowing the Warlocks plan.

Arthur was unsure of what was happening but he then heard Merlin mutter some words in a language unknown to him, the floor began to shake violently and white light radiated from the pillars supporting the great hall. Gwaine began to wake from the shaking of the floor and the bright white lights as he looked around frantically his head shooting in all directions but his gaze stilled when he saw Merlin.

''The hel-''Gwaine was cut off as he once again fell unconscious.

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Interrogation

**I'm sorry this took so long, I have been ill and i have had to catch up on school work. It is all good now, I know this is not a very good chapter but it was rushed but I know it is my longest. I know it is weird and might not make sense but just go with it. I hope it makes sense. Enjoy!**

It was nightfall in Camelot, the moon glowed though the windows on the throne room, illuminating the old stone floor a smokey light gray. The darkness of the room was eerie, it creeped along the floor like a spider in the dead of night. At the end of the room sat a throne, it seemed ancient and broken at the time of the stars.

Arthur was stood at the end of the old wood table, Lance was sat on the left of the table next to Gaius while Gwaine sat on the far right but had his hands covering his face.

''This can't be happening, this is not my life'' Gwaine said in denial though his hands that covered his mouth and eyes.

''I am afraid not...but none of this makes any sense'' Gaius concluded to the knight.

''Why was his hair white? How did his hair go white?'' Gwaine questioned to everyones surprise, Arthur swiftly turns around to face Gwaine in face in confusion.

''Why was his hair white! Gwaine, you NEVER cease to amaze with your talent!'' Arthur shouted in a high pitch, Gwaine removed his hands from his face to look at his Prince befuddled.

''What? its a reasonable question princess'' Gwaine retorted, Gaius looked at both of the men in astonishment about the trivial thing they were arguing about.

''Girls, Girls! your both pretty, can we go back to being nervous now'' Lance spoke from out of the blue. Everyone looked at Lance since it was very out of his character to say such a thing, but everyone turned back to there original positions looking at the door. 10 minutes had passed before someone spoke again.

''Oh my God! i cant take the tension much longer!'' Gwaine spoke in irritation but as soon as he did the doors began to open, in slow-motion to the people within the throne room, within the doors was Merlin, he very cautiously started walking towards Arthur with a very nervous look on his face.

''WELL LOOK WHO IS IS! IT IS THE ALL POWERFUL KING OF MAGIC, WHY DO YOU GRACE US WITH YOUR PRESENTS!'' Arthur shouted in server rage and anger. His voice shocked all of the men but they could not blame him for how he felt, they were all angry.

Merlin extend his hand slightly to signal for him to calm himself.

''Im sorry, plea-'' Merlin's plead was cut off from the Prince of Camelot.

''NO! THIS IS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN WITHOUT SAYING A SINGLE WORD, WE ARE GOING TO QUESTION YOU AND YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE US STRAIGHT FORWARD ANSWERS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?'' Arthur belted out in a fit of rage almost giving Gaius a heart attack.

Merlin nodded understanding and make his way over to a seat which Gwaine had pulled out for him, The warlock was aware this was going to be a very loud and confusing interrogation. Merlin sat down in the seat next to Gwaine and he gave Gaius a look if sorrow for what he had put all of them though.

''Right, does anyone want to go first'' Arthur said impatiently as he looked at each of the men. Merlins head hung low to avoid the deadly gaze of the prince.

''Why was your hair white? how did it go white?'' Gwaine questioned in all seriousness, as soon as he asked the question Arthur lifted his hands to cover his face in disbelief.

''For the love of'' Arthur said in astonishment on Gwaine consistent nature on such a trivial subject of hair. Merlin swinged his head to meet Gwaines gaze.

''It is kind of hard to explain'' Merlin started to say but Arthur removed his hands immediately to give his man-servant a hard stare to which Merlin continued ''The first time i sat on the...throne, my Eyes, hair and clothes just changed'' As Merlin said that he looked round to see a lot of puzzled faces.

''Then how come your'' Lance struggled to get the words out ''normal'' he leaned forward putting one of his hands though his hair.

Merlin began to gesture with his hands above the table.

''There is this magic barrier around my kingdom, whenever i leave the kingdom I look like this, my 'normal' self but when i enter i change into what you saw'' Merlin said in all seriousness with a slight tone of authority in his voice.

''So you change into a rude, insolent, arrogant, person as well when u walk across!'' Lance interjected.

''Ah'' Merlin replied biting his lip guilty.

''Ah? Ah what?'' Gwaine said desperate for an answer.

''Well...'' The warlock said reluctantly ''thats the reason i wanted you all to stay away, you see'' Merlin leaned back lifting one hand to hold the back of his neck to try and feel more relaxed ''There is this...over side of me, a dark side if you will and the thing is i cant control it. It can take over like when you were following me in the forest and in the Castle, It happens at random times'' Merlin explained.

''HOLD UP! Your saying that YOUR kingdom has a magic barrier which changes you in appearance'' Arthur said out of the blue and began waving his hands about wildly ''And you have a supposed dark side! which you cant control and acts like it want to kill us!'' Arthur almosted shouted at the warlock. There was a short moment's pause before Merlin spoke again.

''...Yes...'' Merlin simply stated. Gaius looked away from Merlin and down at the table in disappointment and sorrow.

''And did you get this Dark side when sitting on that damn throne?'' Lance questioned in the calmest tone possible he could muster.

''No, do u remember that pendant I was wearing?'' The warlock questioned them for once.

''MERLIN! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WAS PAYING MUCH ATTE-''Arthur began to rage at the Warlock but was cut off by Gaius.

''Y-yes i do remember it'' Gaius spoke up. Merlin head shot to look at his mentor.

''Well when i took my rightful place on the throne, They put the pendant on me but something they did not tell me was that it was filled with evil and darkness'' Merlin explained sadly ''I took it off hoping that it would get rid of the darkness inside me but as soon as i wore the pendant it transferred into me'' The warlock lifted his hands to his hair and looked up at the ceiling tiredly.

''So it is clearly dark magic, there must be some sort of reversal spell'' Lance suggested trying to help his friend.

''Its not a spell''Merlin spoke regretfully ''it is in the form a another pendant... The Pendant of Lardosean'' Gaius gasped at the word and looked up at Merlin which drew the attention of all the knights. Arthur strode towards Gaius.

''Does that name mean something to you'' Arthur asked insistently.  
''Not so much, but i have heard of him, a ruler of a kingdom with no Mercy. That is all'' Gaius informed the Prince. Merlin looked down to Gaius to tell him not to release anymore information to Arthur.

''Okay...so what now'' Gwaine asked still looking at Merlins hair.

''well I still have a life time of questions for our little king here'' Arthur said giving Merlin an evil and unforgiving look.

''Im sure you do but it is very late and I suggest that we all go to bed, and you don't have to worry I will keep a watch on Merlin'' Gaius asked hoping that the princes answer would be yes because he had some question of his own for the warlock but did not think it wise to ask them here.

''...Fine, but i placing two guards outside so Merlin does not return to...'' Arthur said pausing at the end of the sentence ''to...Merlin what is 'your' kingdom called?'' Arthur spoke reluctantly.

''Faollan'' He replied in a simple one word, Arthur moved his hand to point at Merlin.

''uh, yes...there'' Spoke Arthur. There was a moments pause before anyone spoke again.

''You know...these little conversations always end quite abruptly'' Gwaine pointed out to the men but most of them looked at him puzzled and confused but Lance started nodding his head slowly and lifted his hands to gesture.

''The man has a point'' Said Lance in agreement

With that Arthur left them all sitting there as he almost stormed out, Merlin and Gaius not far behind him eager to get home.

Please review :D


End file.
